La Salida
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Narcisa estalla, no soporta su mediocre vida y se abriga en los brazos del que habia sido su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. Oneshoot con POV de Narcisa.


**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Les presento a la primera producción terminada de mi propiedad. Un One-Shoot de Narcisa Black de Malfoy. Se ubica en el presente, es decir, al terminar el 6to libro.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La Salida**

Salgo de mi casa. Hace frió en el patio, nieve toca mi entumecido rostro. Tengo que correr fuera del alcance de mi esposo. Correr lejos. Me di cuenta que algo iba mal en el mismísimo momento en el cual nos casamos. Algo en mis entrañas revivió, algo que había decidido ignorar desde el día que lo conocí y que creía muerto hacia tiempo. Me decía que acababa de cometer el error más grande de mi vida. Era cierto.

Me da miedo confesar lo que realmente pasa tras puertas cerradas. La mansión Malfoy no es un lugar muy acogedor. Es la mismísima representación del alma de su propietario, creo que con eso, lo digo todo.

Un rayo rojo me pasa rozando. Me esta persiguiendo. ¿Como fui tan ingenua de pensar que el, un hombre tan astuto, no lograría enterarse de que tenia un amante? Creo que en verdad, en algún lugar dentro de mi retorcida mente, quería que lo descubriera. Siento el impacto del hechizo en mi espalda. Caigo al suelo. Desprovista de mi varita y sin fuerzas para continuar, me resigno a la idea de ser castigada. Unos brazos fuertes me alzan y todo se vuelve borroso.

Al despertar me encuentro en mi habitación matrimonial, sobre la cama adocelada y cubierta con finas sabanas de seda.

-Has sido una niña muy mala Narcisa

-No Lucius, por favor- suplico. Nunca vi el lado psicópata de mi esposo, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo. Soy un objeto para el, una simple cosa. Puede ser que antes haya sentido algo más significativo, pero las esperanzas se esfumaron hace mucho. Una gota de sudor frío resbala por mi frente cuando lo veo golpetear su varita contra la palma de su mano.

-No es tiempo de suplicas querida. Tengo que saldar cuentas contigo.- Me mira fijo, con esos ojos grises que taladran, que lastiman. Siempre he sido la perra sumisa. Ya no más. No iba a soportar que me tratara así, después de encontrarlo encamándose con mi hermana. Decidí pagarle con la misma moneda y busqué desesperadamente a Rodolphus. Mi amigo de siempre. Después de unas copas, el mismo me arrastro hasta sus brazos.

-¿Que quieres decir Lucius?- Logra intimidarme, pero ya nada me importa. Quiero escapar de este infierno, de esta insufrible pesadilla, que es mi vida.

-Que tendrás que ser castigada, como siempre que uno se equivoca.- Sonríe maliciosamente con sus labios finos.

-No seas hipócrita Lucius- Salte de mi posición. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Nunca me había atrevido a levantarle el tono a mi esposo, ni siquiera a insinuarle que opinaba diferente. –Te vi con mis propios ojos mientras le dabas la bienvenida a Bella. Parece que no le basta con su esposo, y a el tampoco.- Me acerque unos pasos mas, sabiendo que era una imprudencia, la cual pagaría.

Levanto la mano y me pego una cachetada. Caí al suelo. Había cruzado la barrera invisible, la única a la que de verdad le tenía miedo, la que me reprimía de hacer lo que yo quisiese.

-No me obligues a ponerme violento- Siempre con su ironía. Me hastiaba. Un odio fervoroso se me subió a la cabeza, alcanzo el punto de ebullición, como una bomba que hubiera esperado mucho para estallar.

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera- Dije limpiando un pequeño rió de sangre que corría por mi barbilla, hacia mi cuello. Observe como sus pupilas se agrandaban. No tenia miedo, estaba encolerizado, más incluso que aquella vez cuando había vaciado una de sus botellas de brandy añejado.

Me tomo la cara con sus fornidas manos, haciéndome daño.

-Las reglas las pongo yo, tu solo obedeces.- Acerco su rostro al mío y pude sentir su respiración entrecortada contra mi blanquecina piel.

-Suéltame- balbuceo lo mejor que puedo, ignorando la presión que sus dedos ejercen sobre mi. Me lastima, y a mi pesar, eso es lo que le gusta de la situación. Demostrar que lleva las riendas cuando en verdad no sabe de lo que esta hablando.

Cierro los ojos y segundos después siento que desplomo en el suelo de nuevo. Mi esposo se encontraba a unos pasos de mí tocándose el antebrazo. Lo llamaba.

-Tengo que irme. No te atrevas a moverte de esta casa. ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- desaparece y yo me quede sola, tumbada en el suelo, mirando como los copos de nieve caen hacia el bacón.

No se me cruzo por la cabeza, ni un solo segundo, quedarme. Me vestí a toda prisa y desaparecí en el mismo lugar que Lucius antes lo había hecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos, tras tragar dos grandes bocanadas de aire, me encontraba en el frente de la mansión Lestrange. Ningún sentimiento en particular me llevaba hasta allí, simplemente venganza. No había conocido el amor, y ya estaba vieja para hacerlo. Como ya les comente, lo que siente Lucius hacia mi es solo un capricho de un niño malcriado, desacostumbrado a que le digan que no. En cambio, Rodolphus se sentía atraído hacia mi belleza, me deseaba, me atrevo a decir, desde hacia mucho... Soy unos cuantos años mas joven que el, y Bella parece haber perdido un poco del encanto, que hace tiempo lo llevo a casarse con ella, además de que lo engaña con mi esposo.

Toco a la puerta y mi respiración se agita levemente. Siempre fui muy amiga de Rodolphus, me defendía de mis hermanas. Al ser un gran amigo de la familia, lo veía a menudo. Cuando le pidió casamiento a Bella me sentí traicionada y le deje de hablar. Cuando me puse a recapacitar, lo enviaron a Azkaban. Pensaba que lo que habíamos tenido se había perdido, toda esa amistad que nos unía de la cual solo quedaban ruinas. Me equivoque, como tantas veces.

El me busco. El me encontró. Yo lo use. No me enorgullezco de ello, pero fue la primera vez que sentí cosquillas en el estomago, la primera vez que le fui infiel a Lucius, el primer hombre diferente a mi esposo con el cual me acostaba.

-¿Si?- La puerta estaba entreabierta y la voz de un elfo domestico salía de esa pequeña rendija.

-Vengo en busca de Rodolphus- dije cortante. Odio a los elfos. De pronto la duda me azotó. ¿Y si se encontraba en una misión con mi marido?

-Pase. Ya se lo traigo- Exclamo la pequeña criatura corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me siento en un sillón algo destartalado. Todo está roto y sucio, típico de mi hermana, ni darle órdenes a un elfo puede. Escucho pasos que bajan por la escalera. Minutos después veo como unos zapatos de tacón alto y unas piernas de mujer se asoman.

-¡Hola hermanita! ¿Como has estado?- Su sonrisa me recuerda a la de Lucius, tan fría y macabra, vacía de todo rastro de felicidad verdadera.

-Bella, que agradable sorpresa. ¿Y tu esposo?- el elfo dispone dos tasas de te en la mesa ratona. Tomo una y bebo unos sorbos.

-Lo llamo el señor, parece que quieren tener unas charlas de hombres- Paseo su mano por la barandilla mientras bajaba lentamente. Por fin toca el suelo, después de lo que me parecieron mil años. Esta seria la primera charla después del incidente con mi esposo.

-Ya veo. Mi marido esta en las mismas condiciones- Me tiembla la mano al bajar la taza. Había algo raro en la mirada de Bella... Era muy diferente, 8 años atrás se hubiera comido el mundo si hubiera podido. Parece, que tuvo su lección.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Se acerca a mí y se sienta en el sillón de mi derecha.

-Solo quería tener unas palabras con Rodolphus, pero veo que no se encuentra. Debería irme- digo levantándome y dándome vuelta para observar a mi hermana. Ya no sonreía. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que sabía que yo me había acostado con su esposo y que había venido con la esperanza de hacerlo de nuevo? Apreto un poco los labios, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Se levanta. Es más alta que yo, pero mide unos 5 centímetros menos que Lucius. Siento frió al verla parada en todo su esplendor delante mío, un frió tétrico. Siempre se creyó mejor, con sus aires de superioridad, pero la verdad es que no me llega ni a los talones.

-Mira quien me viene a reprochar con quien me acuesto. La EX amante de Lord Voldemort y de mi esposo. Bajaste un poco tus estándares ¿no es así Bella?- Puedo sentir como se le hiela la sangre al escucharme pronunciar aquel nombre. –Tu sientes algo por el, no quieras que me haga la desentendida... Como lo idolatras y lo pones de ejemplo, me das repulsión.

-Ya no es el que era, Narcisa.- No sabe controlar su cólera, respira agitadamente, tiembla. –además, tu no eres quien para juzgarme, hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

Da un paso y quedamos cara a cara. Ahora que ya entramos en confianza, la verdad es que siempre le tuve algo de miedo a Bella, pero la veo ocasionalmente, así que mucho no me afecta. Le sostengo la mirada.

Ella saca su varita y la clava en mi estomago.

-Debería matarte, no eres digna de ser mi hermana, ni mucho menos de ser esposa de Lucius. NI SIQUIERA ERES DIGNA DE HABERTE ENCAMADO CON MI ESPOSO.- Siento como aprieta mis tripas con la punta de ese palo de madera que es su varita. Doy un paso atrás y la imito, blandiendo la mía como si fuera una espada. –No te servirá de mucho, nunca te supiste defender

En el mismo instante en que pensaba lanzarle un Cruciatus, somos interrumpidas por un ruido sordo. Muevo la cabeza en señal de reflejo, para ver que fue lo que produjo ese sonido, el ruido que hace alguien al aparecerse. Y efectivamente allí estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, pero lo único que se podía pasar por mi mente era pensar que si el estaba aquí, significaba que Lucius ya había vuelto. No tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que no estaba.

-Narcisa, Bella... ¿Qué significa esto?- Guardamos automáticamente la varita, en uno de esos acuerdos silenciosos... Dejaríamos la pelea para después. Mi hermana da unos pasos sensuales y le planta un beso a su esposo. Lo abraza con furia, pero el la aleja unos centímetros. – ¿No puedes dejar de hacer este tipo de escándalos? ¡Tenemos compañía!

-¡SI TU TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA DESGRACIADO!- Salta mi hermana, limpiándose la boca y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, como si se alejara de algo que emanara un olor nauseabundo

-¡Y TU CON SU ESPOSO HIPOCRITA! Que satisfagas las necesidades de nuestro señor es una cosa, pero que te acerques a otro hombre sin mi consentimiento no es algo que deberías hacer. Y menos a uno que esta tan bien atendido- Desvía su vista hacia mi cuerpo, desnudándome con la mirada. De nuevo siento cosquillas en mis entrañas y un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Vamos Rodolphus, acábala así podemos ir a lo nuestro- Levanto una ceja al observar como Bella me observa de soslayo. Me lanza un hechizo que no logro repeler y me deja tirada en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera insultarla escucho como Rodolphus la ataca.

-¡Desmaius!

Se acerca a mí y me tiende una mano que yo agarro. Me levanta y por un segundo nos quedamos parados sin hacer nada en particular, solo mirándonos con lujuria. Una lujuria que comenzamos a saciar a besos y que nos llevo a hacer el amor junto al cuerpo de Bella, que chorreaba sangre. Simplemente estaba desmayada, supongo que lo que mas nos excitaba era el hecho de que podría despertar en cualquier momento y pillarnos in fraganti.

Minutos después de haber empezado la segunda tanda, las puertas se abren de par en par. Un viento frió pasa y me eriza la piel, me apego mas a Rodolphus que se había quedado quieto de repente. Estaba mirando directamente hacia la puerta. Allí parado en el umbral con los ojos rojos de furia y los puños apretados, mi marido nos observaba.

-¿Como se siente?- Digo riéndome –Te encuentras en la misma situación en la que yo estaba unas semanas atrás...- Tomo la cabeza de Rodolphus y lo beso apasionadamente. Siento como el vuelve a la acción, pero Lucius no hace nada. Ni siquiera cierra la puerta el maldito bastardo. Igualmente con el calor del cuerpo de mi amante me basta y me sobra para no pasar frió.

Terminamos. Mientras nos paramos logro ver que el rubio no se ha movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Me acerco a el, ya vestida de nuevo y le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos? Empieza a hacer frió por acá...- Alza la varita y me lanza un hechizo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que es un Cruciatas, porque el dolor invade mi piel, mi carne, mi cuerpo. Mil dagas invisibles se clavan por todas partes, me retuerzo en el suelo de dolor. Como apareció, la sensación se va, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Puedo ver como Lucius y Rodolphus pelean en el salón. Me levanto con cierta dificultad.

-TU TE ACOSTASTE CON MI MUJER

-Y TU CON LA MIA

Supongo que se habían herido sus estúpidas hombrías el uno al otro.

De pronto comprendo que la única salida es la muerte. No pararan hasta matarse el uno al otro. Mi esposo porque no puede soportar la idea de que yo no sea completamente suya y Rodolphus... en verdad no se. A veces resulta un ser tan enigmático, nunca se sabe lo que realmente siente, lo que piensa. Se limita a hacer lo que quiere hacer, o lo que le ordenan hacer, y a decir lo minimamente necesario para hacerte entender que tiene el poder y las agallas de matarte cuando se le de la gana, para que entre en tu cabeza que el es cruel, no importa lo que las apariencias digan. Tengo que elegir.

Me acerco con pasos tambaleantes a la pelea, no tanto de hechizos, sino más bien verbal, que acontece delante de mí.

Río estruendosamente, haciéndolos voltear y prestarme algo de atención. Me destornillo de risa delante de sus ojos, pero logro balbucear algunas palabras.

-¿Todo esto es por mi no es cierto?- Poso la mano sobre mi estomago mientras continuo riendo – ¿No creen que debería terminarlo yo también?

Me miran, sin saber muy bien lo que les quiero decir.

-Bajen sus varitas, tengo un par de cosas que decir acerca de cada uno antes de que terminen con sus vidas- Me acerco, aun con una sonrisa en mis labios a Lucius –Eres un ser repugnante, nunca me quisiste y yo quería pensar que te quería, pero bien sabemos que todo eso fue pura palabrería y formalidad. Iras al infierno. De todas maneras nos encontraremos allí en unos años.

Paso mi dedo por sus finos labios, tiemblan, vuelve a tener las pupilas dilatadas. Lo beso suavemente y sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, le clavo mi varita en su pecho y pienso "Avada Kedavra". Su cuerpo cae al suelo, ya sin vida. Doy la vuelta entera y encuentro a Rodolphus mirándome otra vez de esa manera tan especial. Pero algo en mi campo visual llama mi atención.

Mi hermana esta parada apuntándome con la varita, su cara demuestra locura y no dudo en levantar la mía para hacerle frente.

-ERES UNA RATA, UNA SABANDIJA, UNA...- Nunca alcancé a escuchar sus ultimas palabras, mi hechizo las tapo. Había matado a mi esposo y a mi hermana.

Ahora si, fijo mis ojos en el cuerpo de Rodolphus y me acerco a el, pero no me retribuye los besos que le doy. Me separo y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Un brillo que nunca antes había visto centellea en los ojos de mi amante, ya no es lujuria, ya no es pasión, es algo diferente.

-Narcisa... Era mi esposa...- Avanzo hacia atrás, ahora con miedo. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Furioso? No lo se...

-¿Qué quieres decir Rodolphus? ¡Pensé que era esto lo que querías! ¡Estar libres al fin! Sin Lucius, sin Bella...

-Yo la amaba Narcisa... Puede que la engañara, puede que ella se acostara con otros hombres, pero yo la amaba mas que a mi propia vida.- Lo miro sin querer entender lo que me dice, sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Se agacha y acaricia el pelo espeso y negro de mi hermana muerta.

-Pe...Pe...Pe-pero Rodolphus...- Me mira con los ojos como platos, y después de un par de zancadas posa su varita en mi sien.

-Perdóname Narcisa, pero la tengo que vengar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A: Un poco tétrico el final... Pero me pareció un buen broche **

**Por favor si lo leyeron dejen Reviews. D**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Atte.**

**Milena**

- 5 -


End file.
